deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Human Restoration Act
United Nations Resolution 3507, commonly known as the Human Restoration Act, is a resolution proposed by the United Nations Security Council in [https://www.deusex.com/timeline/dx-md Timeline on the Deus Ex: Mankind Divided website] that calls for the removal and downgrading of all overly powerful and any unlicensed augmentations. If enacted, it would require people with mechanical augmentations to have a control chip inserted, and to have official papers regarding their augmentations. Anyone resistant to these stipulations would be placed designated facilities specifically built for augmented people, such as Útulek Complex.The Human Restoration Act: A Problem For All This controversial resolution raised much debate, both internally and in public. Coverage of the controversy is provided by Picus TV, including a debate involving the augmented singer Ny'ashia Akim and Dr. Stansfield Christiansen hosted by Eliza Cassan. Regardless, the resolution is scheduled to be voted on in November 2029. History Mechanical augmentations rose to prominence in the 2020s with companies such as Sarif Industries and Tai Yong Medical selling them commercially. This leads to debate over how safe the technology is and how strictly it should be regulated.Deus Ex: Human Revolution Following the Aug Incident in 2027, the public's fear of augmentations becomes more pronounced. Various countries introduce laws restricting the rights of its augmented citizens, including the Czech Republic where transhumans are forced to live in isolated cities. The highly controversial Human Restoration Act is the most notable of these laws.Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - The Mechanical Apartheid Prior to the legislation being announced, the Illuminati carefully orchestrate a number of augmented terrorist attacks, with the aim of getting "the right kind of headlines".Deus Ex Universe: Children's Crusade Issue 5 This is to create the right environment for the Act to be passed into law. Text :The text below is found in an in-game eBook. U.N. Resolution 3507 (2029) THE SECURITY COUNCIL, Observing that the segregation, discrimination, and conflicts related to the status of augmented humans poses a clear and continuing threat to international peace and stability, Affirming the importance it attaches to respect for human rights and fundamental freedoms of all, regardless of augmentation, and, Acting under Chapter VII of the Revised Charter of the United Nations, 1. Authorizes the mandatory application of the dampering biochip developed by the Tai Yong Medical Corporation to all augmented persons; 2. Urges all member States to make provisions to ensure their augmented populations are treated within 24 months of the date of adoption of this Resolution and to provide them with the necessary legal documentation to prove it; 3. Empowers all member States to safeguard their populations from those augmented individuals who refuse to implant the chip by corralling such people into safe, secure, segregated districts and/or housing complexes that will be monitored 24/7; 4. Calls upon the governments of member States to phase out current policies limiting the rights of augmented peoples who have been implanted with the chip and possess the necessary documentation to prove it, to e.g. cross borders, live and work, and serve the State or other organization, and that UN monitors are to be kept appraised of these processes; 5. Decides to remain actively seized of the matter. Notes * ''Children's Crusade'' and A Criminal Past offer potentially inconsistent accounts as to when the Act was first publicly announced. At the end of Children's Crusade, Pavel Mikulski is seen asking the Illuminati leaders whether they have come up with a name for the Act, and whether he is to publicly announce the on next day. However, the Human Restoration Act is mentioned in a Picus TV News Report segment seen in A Criminal Past, which takes places chronologically prior to Children's Crusade. Gallery Responsive magazine.jpg|Human Restoration Act is a cover story of the Responsive magazine. References Category:Lore